


Walking Among Stars

by ostentatiouslyrealistic



Series: Timeless Moments [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostentatiouslyrealistic/pseuds/ostentatiouslyrealistic
Summary: Iwaizumi takes Oikawa on a small adventure.





	

"Iwa-chan, where are we going," Oikawa whispers loudly, feeling his feet cramp up with the amount of walking they had done. Iwaizumi shushes him and reaches back, taking Oikawa's hand in his, thumb rubbing the back of his hand in soothing circles. 

"Stop complaining, shittykawa," he whispers back, leading them forward. Oikawa lifts his eyes to the sky, seeing the reds and purples of the sky start to fade into a dark hue. The air is warm and stuffy, and he feels beads of sweat start to roll down the back of his neck. 

They walk for a few more minutes before Iwaizumi lets go, and Oikawa, surprised, reaches over and grasps Iwaizumi's hand in his own. From his peripheral, he sees Iwaizumi look over in confusion, and staring at their joined hands, he mutters, "It's getting dark. Don't let go." 

He feels a hand in his hair as Iwaizumi ruffles it with his free hand, and Oikawa lifts his eyes to see Iwaizumi giving him a warm smile. Feeling comforted, he smiles back and a silent understanding passes between them. They traverse on, and slowly, the sky becomes a velvety, midnight blue blanket, dotted with the infinite beauty of winking stars. The grass beneath their feet crunch loudly, and the chirping of cicadas form a symphony that reaches only their ears. 

"We're almost there," Iwaizumi murmurs excitedly, pulling Oikawa forward when he speeds up. His enthusiasm is palpable, and Oikawa can't help but feel the corners of his lips curl upwards into a small smile as he gazes at Iwaizumi fondly. Soon, they appear at a clearing, and Iwaizumi, panting a little, mutters, "Just in time." 

In confusion, Oikawa stares at the trees and darkness that surround them.

And then he sees it.

A speck of brilliant light that ignites a childish giddiness within his heart. 

"Iwa-chan, look!" He steps out further into the clearing, and then the air around them seems to rise as thousands of splendidly bright fireflies wake from their slumber and begin their waltz in the light breeze. Soon, their surroundings are indistinguishable from the night time sky, and Oikawa feels laughter bubbling out of his chest as he twirls on the spot, arms spread wide in elation. 

He turns toward Iwaizumi to find him staring into his cupped palms with intense concentration, his brow furrowed and lips pursed. Oikawa feels lighter than he's felt in a long time, and he makes his way toward Iwaizumi. Covering his hands with his own, he gazes at Iwaizumi as he looks up, and Oikawa uses a hand to smooth away the furrow, leaning in to lightly brush his lips against Iwaizumi's. The kiss is chaste, gentle, and tender, and Oikawa's eyes slowly flutter open to see Iwaizumi's gaze trained on him, dark eyes reflecting the beauty that surrounds them. Leaning his forehead against Iwaizumi's, he whispers, "Thank you, Iwa-chan." 

They gradually pull away from each other, and Oikawa takes Iwaizumi's hand to pull him forward into a slow stroll. The walk is silent as the atmosphere buzzes around them. Their gazes are trained on the wonder that floats around them, and time smiles upon them as they marvel in the moment. 

"Oi, shittykawa, where are we going?"

"Does it matter, Iwa-chan? We're walking among stars."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was supposed to be studying. Whoops.
> 
> Also, find me at shrimpyboke.tumblr.com 


End file.
